


dream

by natodiangelo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/pseuds/natodiangelo
Summary: Kageyama dreams. Hinata listens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ive written so much today good job nat
> 
> this was vaguely based on this prompt: imagine person a beginning to doze off while person b is holding them. person b whispers “ill protect you” and person a tiredly mumbles “from what?” person b thinks for a moment and says “i dont know. anything.”

It was going on ten when the movie finally ended, and Kageyama had passed out sometime around nine. Hinata watched him sleep for a few minutes as the credits rolled.

He was slouched into the couch, head resting softly on Hinata's shoulder. His face was smooth, no record of the grouchy scowl that usually was present. Hinata carefully poked a finger between his eyebrows, and giggled to himself when Kageyama frowned in response. 

“Kageyama.” Hinata said, shaking his shoulder a little. Kageyama didn't respond, and so Hinata tried again. “Kageyamaaaa, you should sleep in bed, not on the couch.” 

Kageyama shifted, mumbling something before settling against Hinata's shoulder again. He pressed his nose into Hinata's arm, and it was such a cute gesture that Hinata couldn't help smiling. His boyfriend was _adorable_. 

“Kageyama, I'm going to get up and drag you to the bed, alright?” 

Again, Kageyama didn't respond, and so, as carefully as he could, he stood up, pulling Kageyama with him. At this, Kageyama stirred. 

“What-”

“We're going to bed.” Hinata told him. Kageyama seemed to accept that, and didn't say anything else until they got to the bedroom. Hinata led Kageyama to the bed, and as soon as he was laid down Kageyama curled up. A rush of affection hit Hinata, and he crawled onto the bed and snuggled his way into Kageyama's arms. 

“You're cute.” He said into Kageyama's chest. He didn't know if Kageyama heard him – either because he was too muffled by the fabric or because Kageyama was already asleep – but either way Kageyama didn't reply, and Hinata gradually fell into a doze. He wasn't quite asleep, but he would have been before long if Kageyama hadn't suddenly spoken.

“I'll protect you.” 

Hinata scooted back to look up at him. Kageyama had his eyes drowsily open and looked like he was trying to focus on Hinata's face. Hinata didn't know how long he had dozed off, but it had been enough time for Kageyama to acquire a mess of red sleep marks across one cheek. 

“Protect me from what?” Hinata asked. Kageyama blinked at him and then frowned, as though the answer should have been obvious. 

“The milk monster.” Kageyama said. “It wants me to buy more milk, but instead I'm spending time with you.” He paused, collecting his thoughts, and then continued. “But don't worry. I already spend enough on milk.”

Hinata laughed. Kageyama looked so serious, with a little crease between his eyebrows and his blue eyes lit with a sleepy passion about his milk spendings. Hinata pressed a kiss to his cheek and laid back down. 

“Okay, Kageyama.” He said. “Protect me from the milk monster.” 

He closed his eyes and recorded the conversation into his memory as best he could so he could laugh at Kageyama in the morning.


End file.
